


Composed Constellations

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're intertwined, like the stars that glimmer amongst the sky; we float together as one entity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composed Constellations

 

* * *

 

Nozomi lay on her side, watching Maki asleep facing her. The enigmatic redhead had a sombre expression on her pretty face and Nozomi couldn't help but to be enthralled by her. Even asleep, Maki exuded an aura that was so bright and inviting that even Nozomi, being someone who is aware of such notions can't help but wonder how this girl was so perfect.

 _"How is it that even asleep she can have my heart beating a pace that my blood can't even keep up with"_ she thought, looking at the striking features that looked relaxed. _"How is it that she can emit so many emotions that feel so tangible even when her subconscious is somewhere else"_.

Trailing the tips of her fingers gently across Maki's bare shoulder, Nozomi revelled in the feeling of her. It was like being able to touch the most rarest creation in the universe.

 _"And as fate would have it, I'd get to be the one to fall in love with you and experience all of your qualities Maki-chan._ I can't to this day, express how lucky I am" Nozomi whispered out the last part.

She trailed her hand up to Maki's face, stroking her thumb across her cheekbones. "You're so divine, do I tell you that enough?" the love stuck girl gently spoke out, "I suppose there aren't enough moments in the day for me to convey how divine you really are my Maki-chan. Even the cards couldn't predict your perfection".

She smiled at that thought, the cards foretelling such an event for her; it was the one time she'd doubted their signs. After all, love itself felt like a rare phenomenon when it came to her own love life.

But as always, it played out just the way it was meant to.

Seeing the redhead for the first time in the music room all those years ago.

Hearing the beautiful composition she created that was almost as beautiful as her.

Hearing the melodious voice travel through, aching to touch her heart that was in denial.

"Who'd have thought, that one little encounter would cement my life with yours" she added as she ran her fingers through the red hair.

Nozomi moved her hand back down onto her cheek, slightly surprised when she felt Maki turn her head and kiss her palm.

"Whatever it was, I'm eternally grateful for it" Maki stated, her entrancing violet eyes opening slowly, taking in the view of a slightly blushing Nozomi smiling warmly.

"Did I wake you Maki-chan?" she asked, the redhead taking her hand and kissing it.

"No, I was waiting for you" Maki replied as she propped herself up on one arm and took in the sight of her girlfriend in a simple nightgown that looked far too sexy for her mind to ignore.

But that was Nozomi after, alluring and sensual without even attempting to be.

"I was dreaming about you" she added whilst playing with her fingers that were in her hand.

Nozomi's eyes lit up, the brilliant turquoise stunning Maki like they always did, "You looked so peaceful".

"That's a given, being around you after all" Maki teased.

"You flatter me" Nozomi grinned back as she scooted forward, wanting to feel more of the Pianist against her, "So how much of all that did you really hear?".

Maki pretended to ponder a little whilst stroking the purple haired girl's fingers, eventually running them up her arms. She could feel Nozomi's skin react to her touch instantly.

Leaning forward, she captured her lips softly, just brushing them over Nozomi's; a fleeting kiss to punctuate her next words.

"I heard enough Nozomi-chan, to make me wish that I'd met you sooner" she whispered into her lips and then pulled back, "I heard enough to make me wish that I'd let you in sooner" Maki added and went in for another kiss.

Nozomi sighed into it, her lips slowly drawing over and around the redhead's, her hand going into her hair and pulling her head down closer.

"You say the sweetest things" Nozomi said in a low voice, her haunting eyes showing the full extent of how she feels about her.

Maki trailed her fingers down the side of Nozomi's neck, "It can't be helped, not with you".

Their eyes stayed locked onto each other's whilst Maki continued to run her fingers gently over Nozomi's chest, moving them up her throat and around the hollow. She could see Nozomi's eyes flutter, her mouth opening to vocally show how her touches were effecting her.

"Maki-chan", Nozomi breathed out when the redhead glossed her fingers over the curve of her full breast, slowly enough so that she could feel the skin clasping on to Maki's fingers.

Maki bit her lip with a soft smile, she soaked in the fact that it was her name that would be the only name to come out of Nozomi's mouth in such a manner, nothing sounded more satisfying.

Lifting herself up into sitting position with her legs crossed, Maki urged Nozomi to join her; the girl obliging happily as she got on her knees and crawled on to Maki's lap and encircling her legs around her waist.

"Are you not tired?" Nozomi enquired whilst brushing the red locks back and looking down into the startling violet eyes. She knew the answer simply looking into them, they shone with desire and only for her.

"Hard to be with you around" Maki replies, trailing her hands over the silky material of the nightgown.

"If the others knew how you really can be.." Nozomi chuckled, "That'd be a sight".

"Oh please, like I'd ever live that down" Maki grimaced with a laugh, "Besides, it's only for you. I can't imagine wanting to be like this with anyone but you Nozomi-chan".

"I should hope not" Nozomi replied with a serious undertone.

Maki reiterated it with a passionate kiss, her hands wrapped around the curve of Nozomi's waist; the latter encircling her legs tighter around her.

The redhead trailed her lips down Nozomi's jaw, making the girl move her head up which gave her access to direct the kisses down her throat. She felt the moan move up Nozomi's throat, the soft vibrations of it caressing her lips. Maki was unable to resist and scraped her teeth down it until she got to the nape of her neck and bit down harder.

Nozomi clung onto the back of Maki's head as she arched her body into her, the slight sting from the bite shooting a pleasant sensation around her body. Her gasps came out in breathy intervals, particularly when she felt Maki's tongue soothe the love bite.

The redhead moved up to her ear, dropping light kisses up the side of the older girl's neck, "Are you okay Nozomi-chan?".

"No.." came out the shaky reply making Maki move her head back in worry.

"I need more, Maki-chan" she quivered, her darkened eyes meeting intense violet ones, "I want you more".

Relaxing a little, Maki kissed her slowly at first, content that she hadn't hurt her as she presumed.

To have the older girl, usually so sharp and mischievous reduced to this was another thing that she was grateful for, that only she could have.

"Anything for you" Maki responded, her voice dropping a few octaves as she pulled Nozomi's nightgown up above her waist.

She felt the unmistakable feeling of Nozomi's arousal when she pressed her centre against her, even through her own shorts that she was wearing.

Nozomi blushed slightly when Maki raised her eyebrow teasingly.

"Not a word, it shouldn't be a surprise as to how my body reacts to your touches anymore" she chided with feigned shyness.

Maki slowly removed one of the straps from Nozomi's shoulders, letting it reveal her breast, "No complaints from me" she chuckled back and then attached her mouth back onto Nozomi; altering between sucking the skin and licking with her tongue.

Nozomi hooked her arms underneath Maki's, pulling her in closer than she could do whilst her hips pushed down at the soft swirling movements that Maki was decorating her neck & chest with now. The redhead moved the kisses down, nipping and kissing her collarbones before using her one hand to unhook her bra; flinging it to somewhere across the room.

"Pianists and the skills they have with their fingers" Nozomi grinned into Maki's hair before kissing it.

"Practice makes perfect" Maki smirked, her mouth kissing in-between the girl's breasts; one of her hands trailing underneath the nightgown to trace a smooth line over her abdomen.

Her mouth engulfed the breast with fervour, Maki's soft tugs and licks sending Nozomi's mind into overdrive with desire. The composer had such a refined skill with the way her mouth would tease out every sense which lead to jolts of tingles into her core.

Maki happily got lost in the soft skin, licking her way across, giving the other the same attention it was begging for. She ran her tongue over the slowly hardening nub which elicited various moans from Nozomi who had her arms wrapped around her head. Maki bit down gently and rolled it between her tongue, building the teasing up to new heights.

"Maki-chaan!" Nozomi gasped out in passion, the added stimulus to her skin feeling raw.

Maki eased off, toning it down to soft kisses and sucking whilst her hand trailed back down to Nozomi's core. Her fingers were instantly covered in warmth and moisture as she ran it up and down her underwear. She heard her whimper into her hair and felt the slight plunge of Nozomi's hips down on her finger.

"You feel so good Nozomi-chan" Maki whispered into her chest.

She felt Nozomi remove her chin off her head and look down at her. The small gasps and panting weren't subsiding as she tried to formulate some sly remark but the lidded turquoise eyes were struggling to stay locked onto hers; lust paving the way like a snowstorm.

Before she had the chance to say anything, Maki dipped her finger underneath Nozomi's underwear and was welcomed by her vulva, eagerly surrounding it. The older girl tilted her head back, allowing Maki to run her tongue over it, savouring the taste of her as she twirled her finger inside of her lover.

Nozomi's erratic heartbeat could be felt when she licked her way to where her heart was, the rapid palpations covering her mouth.

Nozomi gripped the redhead's shoulders hard and moved onto her knees in a bid to get Maki in her deeper.

Feeling the urgency, Maki added in another finger, picking up speed whilst moving them in and out of her until her palm was cupping Nozomi's core fully. She could feel the walls gripping her fingers, trying to keep her in place as the release helped as a lubricant.

"Don't tease me like that Maki-chan!" the purple haired girl groaned when she felt her push deep enough to reach her sensitive spot but moved away just as fast

Maki could only smile as her own body was laced with a sheen of sweat now with Nozomi pushed so close to her. She felt the girl's legs that were on either side of her shake when she dragged her fingers out and stroked the lips instead. Her thumb kept stroking past the clit which was sure to be driving Nozomi crazy right now with the way she way arching her body and moving her hips along. The redhead knew she wouldn't last much more so she opted to rub circles near Nozomi's hardening nub, using the wetness from her core to add friction.

It was working like a charm when Nozomi pulled on her hair & clawed at her neck, being unable to stop the cacophony of sweet sounds escaping her mouth.

Still moving her fingers in & out, Maki simultaneously started to rub her clit now, soft at first before she started to push it with force. Nozomi threw her head back and started to find the rhythm that Maki was setting and rode her hand as she struggled to stay up. The rush of all the actions and Maki whispering "I love you" as she brought her to climax was overwhelming for the usually calm girl. She let go fully as the shuddering in her stomach came undone, her centre pulsing around Maki's finger and her clit throbbing with every swipe and turn the redhead was delivering to her.

She came as her hips moved furiously against Maki's hand, grabbing the redhead who was breathing and biting heavily into her neck. Nozomi bounced Maki's name around the room whilst praying that nobody was in the vicinity of it because along with hearing her pleasurable moans, they'd hear a handful of profanities that would normally never come out of her mouth.

Both were gasping for oxygen like they'd been starved of it, Maki running her free hand up and down Nozomi's back while she clutched onto Maki as after tremors ran up her spine. Maki was still inside of her and the slight movement of her fingers made were met with small pulses and slick wetness.

The redhead kissed her way up Nozomi's neck and sought out her mouth for a sensual kiss, one where their mouths danced along each other's and their tongues touched slightly before pulling back. In between the kiss, Maki dotted the older girl's lips with light tugs before pulling away.

"Happy birthday Nozomi-chan" she quietly whispered, a lazy smile bracing her normally hard features.

Nozomi was caught off guard but then looked at the clock to indeed see that it was past 12 AM.

"My, I think my sneakiness is rubbing off on you Maki-chan" she laughed before leaning in to kiss her, "Thank you so much" she whispered.

A smug looking Maki accepted the kiss and moved her fingers out of Nozomi. She leaned back away from her and licked the fingers clean whilst never taking her eyes of Nozomi's who was blushing now. "I wanted to be the first to say it and give you a present".

"Well it's one that I certainly enjoyed, I'll give you that" Nozomi grinned back, nibbling Maki's lips.

Maki softened the kiss, her top lip resting on Nozomi's bottom lip before pulling away, "I have one more gift that you can have now" she smiled.

"Maki-chan, you know you don't have to" Nozomi teased whilst she brushed back some of her fringes.

"Oh but I want to" Maki ominously replied and scooted them over so that she could reach into her bedside wardrobe.

Nozomi watched in curiosity as Maki pulled out a long black box and brought it to her. "This is for you Nozomi-chan".

Her turquoise eyes glistened a little as she took the box, throwing a heart warming glance at Maki who was watching with a grin that was threatening to turn into a smile.

Opening the box, Nozomi took in the sight of a gleaming white gold necklace that shimmered in the light of the moon. She gasped as she looked closer at the formation of it. It was of her favourite constellation, each grouping of stars in the shape of diamonds connected by the beautiful gold chain holding it in place.

"Maki-chan.." she trailed off as she looked into Maki's beaming face, "This is..I can't..it's so beautiful".

"Not as half as beautiful as you" Maki teased back and was then engulfed into a bone crushing hug by her girlfriend. She chuckled and held her tight, feeling the tears seep onto her shoulders, "I'm glad you like it Nozomi- chan, something special for someone so special. I love you".

Nozomi pulled off her shoulder and put the box down in order to cup the redhead's face, "I love you so much, just being here with you and being able to be so is a gift I treasure already. I couldn't wish for anything more, thank you Maki-chan" she whimpered.

Maki leaned forward and kissed away Nozomi's tears, her own threatening to escape, "What's a little extra in that case" she smiled, "You deserve to be showered in love and appreciation. I'm so lucky to be the one that gets to do so" she finished and claimed Nozomi's trembling lips.

They immersed themselves into the soft kiss fully, letting their souls feel every drop of love that they have for each other and letting it collide.

If the world and everything in it was truly composed up of the remnants of star dust, then Maki and Nozomi were the brightest of them all and that continues to shine through them as lovers; floating around in this reincarnation of those very stars.   
  
  
 


End file.
